A LONG TIME LOVE
by SAAXXGAMER233
Summary: shadow has had feelings for sonic and when shadow stays at Sonics he decides to tell him then but then shadow finds out something that he never would have thought of and it changes his night SONADOW rated m because of a sexual section


CHAPTER 1

Shadow was trying his best to look away from sonic because he was so nervous because he has had a lot of feelings for sonic and he wanted to tell him ASAP but he was way too scared. "Shadow what is the matter" sonic asked quickly snapping shadow back into the real world shadow was getting really scared because he knew if there was a time to tell him at would be now and he was so scared because he did not know how he would so he decided to make it sound like it was not him. "I am just thinking" shadow was soft spoken. "about what" sonic asked puzzled "well I am thinking of what I should do because there is this person I have a lot of feelings for him but I don't know how to tell him and then I am so scared of his reaction he that person that has always been with me through everything and I just can't hide my feelings from him anymore but I know he is not gay and he has a girlfriend but I just need to get it off my chest because it is killing me on the inside but whatever happens I still want to be friends with him" shadow had started to get louder but he did not want silver to hear who was upstairs. "well you would just have to tell him because you can only find out if you tell him and hopefully he still wants to be your friend" sonic said with a softer tone at this point sonic had finished in the kitchen but they decided to stay in there for a little and wash up every they had used. "Sonic that person is" shadow was whispering until silver busted through the door. "sup guys" silver was in a really hyper mood and was really loud "for fuck sake" shadow thought to himself "hey silver what were you doing upstairs" shadow asked having a pissed off tone in his voice "well I was just editing my video and that is why I came down sonic I need your help with editing it" silver asked. "Why can't you do it for god sake" sonic was fed up of always editing for silver. "Please I don't know what to do please" silver pleaded. "FINE" sonic was getting really annoyed. So sonic, silver and shadow went upstairs and shadow was so close to telling sonic but it was taken away from him again. After about 10 minutes of just watching sonic, shadow was getting fed up so he decided to go get a drink. "be back in a sec" shadow was trying to sound happy but it was not really working so after he had got a drink and calmed down he had an idea so he look at his phone for a little while questioning if this was the way to tell him. He could not hide it anymore he had to tell him so in a flash he was on his phone texting sonic. Look I don't know if I caught on yet but that person is you can you come down stairs so I can talk to you and please don't tell silver. And before he knew it Sonics phone went off and the next thing shadow knew sonic was already down stairs. "I'm sorry I wish there was another way of me telling you but I was so scared of your reaction because I know you have a" shadow was close to breaking down right in front of him. "shadow its fine don't worry you told me already I know" Sonics voice was calm and soft and that helped shadow gain a little bit of sanity "you don't understand I have loved for as long as we were friends and this feeling was killing me. Every time I am near you I feel this love that I have never felt with anyone else you have been with me all of my life and you have helped me through all the bad times and always put a smile on my face you are always in my dreams, nightmares and daydreams but it is not sexual I just can't help it my brain just sticks to you. I just can't help it anymore I am fed up with hiding it and I know you have Amy. You are happy but I need to tell you that you have been the one in my life and you will still be" shadow then sat at the other end of the room and started to cry. "WHY AM I LIKE THIS WHY I WISH I WAS DEAD" shadow was in mix of emotions as his brain was thinking about everything he could not focus. Sonic shouted at him and snapped him back into the real world. "DON'T SAY THAT look shadow I was scared to tell you but I have feelings for you to but I never told you because of Amy I'm not happy with her I want you".

CHAPTER 2

"What really you have I mean this has always been one of my dreams but you are not gay are you because of all things you do and say I don't understand" shadow was puzzled but he did not know if sonic was just messing about or being serious about but when he looked at Sonics face the answer was clear he was being serious about this. "well I have been trying to hide it from you but when you told me that you liked me that much I just could not help but just tell you but it does not matter right now it's just me and you and I need to tell you at this moment I have never been as happy as I am when I am around you" sonic was soft spoken and his voice was amazing shadow had never heard him speak like this it just blew him away. At this point they were both just sat there staring into each other's eyes and at this point shadow was too scared to do anything but then all of a sudden sonic lunged himself at shadow and they were lock in a kiss and shadow could not believe this was actually happening the kiss continued for what felt like forever and that was that spark they never knew what it felt like to kiss each other but it happened and they question themselves was is right why did we do that how would silver react if he found out but in a seconds notice it was pushed away as they went in for a second kiss and they were lost in themselves and they were both so involved In the kiss that they did not hear the stairs screech and then silver walking through the door and the shouts of silver broke the kiss as they realised what is about to happen they were caught kissing by the one person they were trying to avoid. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON" silver was so shocked that the did not even bother waiting for a response we just left straight away and just walked into the back garden. "Shit shall we go check on him" shadows asked worried. Sonic was just sat there silent so shadow decided to go and check on silver by himself. "Silver are you okay… silver" shadow was very quiet because it was very late. "NO IM NOT OKAY I JUST SAW MY TWO BEST FRIENDS KISS FOR GOD SAKE DO YOU THINK I WOULD BE OK" silver shouted in a rage. "silver keep it down it's too late to go shouting about" at that point sonic had got up and went to see if silver was ok "were so sorry silver we did not want to know about this let alone see this we are so sorry" sonic was worried for silver. "Just go away" silver was trying not to shout. So sonic and shadow decided to go up to Sonics room and they decided to talk about what had happened but when they got to Sonics room they just sat there not knowing what to ask each other but then. "sooo for how long have you loved me" asked sonic "well since primary school really but it was not strong until secondary school but at the beginning I thought I was just going through this faze which would go soon but It never left and I knew my brain and body was trying to tell me something" shadow had a sad but serious way of talking if he was upset and sonic knew this "well I really enjoyed that kiss do you want to go again". sonic was in a playful mood and he was not thinking at this point but shadow decided to go along with this play of his and I took a turn that sonic was not expecting after what was about a minute of kissing something clicked in shadows brain that completely change him he stopped the kiss then and there because his brain thought that sonic was messing with him. if sonic was playing about why would he make the first move and why would he ask for more but shadows brain was still stuck into thinking that sonic was backstabbing him but he tried to push it aside. this is what he wanted a change to be with his hero and long love sonic but every time they kissed he had this horrible feeling that sonic did not mean what he said and he is just play shadow for a fool but all of this was going to be disproved. "look sonic I love this and all but I can't stop helping myself from thinking that you are just playing me for a fool and I really don't like sorry to push this on you but I really need proof that you really do love because I don't want to be back stabbed by you I can't I need your love and I don't know if I can fully trust you yet I just need one little piece of evidence that shows you love me" shadow was shaking because he did not know what he would do. "I have plenty of evidence don't you worry my little one" sonic was toying with shadow and just messing with him. "NEVER call me that I'm bigger than you remember that idiot" shadow was annoyed at the fact sonic was making him feel small "don't look" sonic whispered in shadows ear so shadow slowly face Sonics wall and stared at the posters on his wall. shadow felt sonic touch his most sensitive spot and whispered. "you can turn around now" shadow scared of what sonic has turned as slow as he could and he really shocked when he found a half-naked sonic right in front of him shadow did not know what to do so he waited for sonic to make a move

CHAPTER 3

Sonic was just sitting there waiting for shadow to make a move because he knows that shadow wanted this as much as he did but he did nothing so one again sonic made the first move. this time it was not a surprise for shadow and he started to play along but sonic tried to take off shadows top but then shadow started to get worried because he did not know how far sonic was going to go. Sonic forced the top off of shadow and so he decided he was not going to get another chance so he decide to take it well. sonic could feel him starting to get more involved so he decided the remove the clothing items quicker and shadow did not push away did make any sign that he did not want to do this. sonic was going full steam in in what felt like seconds shadow was the same as him In his boxers and this when they decided to get on Sonics bed. They kissed a little longer before sonic was just about to speak silver busted through the door but at this point neither sonic nor shadow cared. They just lead there trying to talk to silver. He just sat down at his laptop and just continued editing so sonic and shadow decided that just because silver was here does not mean it can ruin a little fun. They decided to continue. silver could tell this because had never heard two people be so annoying whilst making out and silver was starting to feel sick so he rushed out not wanting to hear any more. "now he is gone are you really sure you want to do this because you are new to this so" sonic was a little worried but shadow said nothing and just nodded and that was a pretty clear sign to sonic that he was ready. Inside shadow was so scared but he just wanted him to hurry up because he has always wanted this. Sonic slowly pulled down his boxers as shadow did the same and sonic was questioning if he should really do this. But with no warning shadow had gotten hold of Sonics dick and he rubbed and played with cause sonic to moan ever so slightly. That set shadow into a mood where he knew there was no going back. he decided to make the most of this as he slowly started to lick all over which only made sonic moan more and louder which was only driving shadow further on and they were both in this world of fantasy where they had never been and wanted to stay there but in that moment sonic was on his hands and knees. "Please shadow I need this more than ever I need you inside me I can't control it anymore I need you" sonic was begging shadow at this point and shadow knew what he had to do. "ok this might hurt a bit if you need me to stop just say ok" shadow was trying to be careful because he had never done this before. he slowly started to enter sonic and he was hearing snippets of Sonics heavy moaning. when shadow was fully in he knew what to do. He started to pick up speed Sonics moans were all that shadow could hear but it was broke. "AWW FUCK FASTER FASTER!" sonic screamed at shadow and shadow went as fast as he can and it felt like paradise he never wanted this to end. "FUCK IM GONNA CUMMMM" shadow screamed as he came and all you could hear were Sonics final moans of pleasure and they lead there catching their breath and they just took it all in and all they could think about is what they had just done. "come on let's get cleaned up before any knows what we got up too" so sonic had a quick shower and shadow just had a quick wash at the sink. They sorted out the bed sheets and got dressed again and had another kiss. then took off to go find silver and he could not be found anywhere in the house so they went and checked the local skate park because he was always there and sure enough there he was all by himself just on the ramps. "Thank god there you are man we look everywhere for you" sonic was relieved that they found silver. "I know what you two got up to it was obvious that is why I left" silver sounded annoyed at the two but they could not blame him so they decided just to call him into the shelter to apologize. "Look silver we are sorry we could not help it we lost control of ourselves and we promise it won't happen again ok" sonic apologized. "its ok it just shocked me that's all but I did not know you were gay sonic but ok but what about Amy" silver was trying to make sense of it all but he just could not do it. "Please don't mention Amy I broke up with her on our way over here I had I could stand having her bug me and to be honest I never really loved her I have had better feelings for you shadow" sonic was trying to avoid eye contact with silver. Shadow was confused why was sonic doing this he never was this awkward. "Well we are going to go back to Sonics house now do you want to go with us" shadow was trying to break the awkwardness and it did not really work because sonic was trying to focus his attention on anywhere. Silver just took off for the ramps again. "Let's just go and leave him be he will come back soon" shadow pulled on Sonics arm and pulled him away to Sonics house. "Shadow if we get together promise me you won't leave me" sonic whispered. "I promise" shadow whispered


End file.
